The Siren
by bry214
Summary: when Percy ,Nico , Brianna and Taylor theyy each have a brother related by their same blood visit them things go a little good for a while until a siren's moon is up will Hecate and the other gods be overthrowed or will this monster do something else.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**

**i dont own pjo **

characters:

Taylor Tomilson ,Alissa Pullum, Samantha

Bryan Burca ,Brianna .P and Kelly

**Ashely pov**

As Posedion pace back and forth i just stood there starting at him " Posedion why should Zues care for him were not even married in the first place and still had him he just wants to do sorccery thats all why is he being sent to camp ? " as i just stood there while he look up at me with one of Athena's glare i just back off while he was freaking out finally Zues and the other gods had walked in.

**Zues pov**

As i made the final word i was going to annouced my nephew is to be put to death i could'nt belive it Hera is a total bitch she belives he is a total threat to us and i belive so to as i pass Poseidon i look in his eyes total greif saying_ " Please dont kill him ! "_as i ignored him i sat on my throne i began to annouced my final word " Welcome you all know why we are here at this time of night , it seem Poseidon hid another child than Lily but he is more than an usal threat he could delcare himslef as the god of witchcraft! " as he said Hecate stormed up to him " WHAT! ...your saying i could lose my name and everything i have ohhhhh gods i dont know what to do now . " as she soon curled up in a ball her nightgown was all curled up to her knees i tried to calm her down but she would so instead i shouted something very exciting to Hera to hear.

"Hera delcares he should be put to death and i agree with her for the first time ." as i final said " NOOOOOO!'' as Poseidon hurled at me and threw me at a wall i was very pissed off but he cared for a son he always wanted he loves Percy and Lily dearly but Bryan was his dream child. as i got back up to my feet i closed consule bu asked Poseidon and Hecate stay real quick as son we were alone i look both sides of me to make sure that faggot bitch i'snt watching. ''Ok here take these ( as i handed Poseidon a bag) it's filled with mist just in case send your son to camp . " Zues brother why are you helping us ?" asked both of them " I had Bryan here earlier i love him as my nephew and he is the perfect son i want him alive and Hecate Bryan says he wants to work with you in magic not take your place." as i finally said that both of them hugged me to death and soon left to prepare for my plan.

**Percy pov **

I couldnt beleive what i just heard me , Nico and Taylor were in shock we had another brother Tyson is great but another son of Poseidon and they say that dad wanted a child like him but that dosent mean he picks favs. i wanted another brother , but he's half Hades so he's also Nico's brother " wow lifes just great!" as i walked in my cabin i saw this kid about age 15-16 probally but he had pale/tan skin with brown eyes with blue rims as i realized them they turned green the entire eyes he had brown hair gleaming red wow he really looks not bad ( no homo) as i stood there Taylor walked in " Hi im Taylor Tomilson ." as she shooked his hand he spoke " Bryan son of Poseidon and Ashely daughter of Hades." as we glance at eachother in shock_ "Wow i cant beleive it another son of two powerful gods he's t.u.f.f ."_ as we mind talked he just watch us talking in our heads but then _'' Lunch is going to be in five minutes we better hurry to the cafe if we dont want to be late." _i couldnt beleive it he also mind reads now me and Taylor fealt all embaressed.

We soon then met up at the cafe with Annabeth and Clarisse which i seem Bryan stareing at her as if he falled in love with her but i notice she did the same at him im in deep trouble with Ares if his favorite child gets hurt well i praied to dad that Bryan is'nt acting all like those pimps who just use those girls for fucking sex i really hate that but when i look over him at the table he and Clarisse are in the Hecate table ( Hecate kids are all eating in their cabins due to them winning a stupid magic contest so their eating with Iris in Hawaii.) but when i turned again i saw the most disturbing thing in my life Clarisse daughter of Ares kissing my brother the son of Hades and Poseidon i was enraged i walked up to their table and grabed him only to be dragged myself by Bryan to my table " Dont you fucking dare do that again! " he told me in a shout like tone.

**Bryan pov**

I coldnt beleive what just happened my idoit brother try to seperate me and that hot , sweet , sexy Clarisse uhhhh... come on Bryan just go and aske her out as i walked back at the Hecate table Clarisse entire table just looked at me in shock i didnt care as i went back to the table " Hey Clarisse look i like ,like you and am wondering if we could go out friday night ? " as i asked she just stood up and gave me the most hugest kiss ever.

As i walked back to my cabin Percy , Taylor and my other sister who is also the daughter of Hades Brianna was wating for me back here as i walked in i aske " What are you guys doing here ?" as Brianna came up to me she bitch slaped me '' OOOhhh that fucking hurt what the hell was that for ? " again i asked she just repiled in " You should'nt disrespect your brother like that, that was embarissing. then Moose Belanger, Willam son of Ares, Alissa Pullum and Lidia {sorry dont know her last name } daugthers of Athena and Caine M. SON OF Hermes , Kelly also Alisha and Samantha walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY GUYS I HAVENT BEE UPDATEING DUE TO REHERSAL IN OUR MUSICAL AT SCHOOL!

by the way ashely was in Brianna's role but i changed it so there no ahsely daughter of hades plus theres no lily it's Taylor it was a typeo error sorry guys! and Clarisse will be fifthteen instead.

**last time...**

" You should'nt disrespect your brother like that, that was embarissing. then Moose Belanger, Willam son of Ares, Alissa Pullum and Lidia {sorry dont know her last name } daugthers of Athena and Caine M. SON OF Hermes , Kelly also Alisha and Samantha walked in.

**Bryan pov**

As these kids pilld in my im mean our cabin my green eyes turned fury red! as Alissa caame up to me my fangs were starting to grow out but she didnt care she just gave me a huge hug with every one beind did the same " Ummmhh... okay whats going on here ?' then Moose turned to me he smiled and said " Well Percy never had a little brother befor and Tyson is older than him so yes were happy your here plus i like to thank you. "[ as i just sat there] " For what ?" he turned to me him and William smiled " For making our little sister happy ." { i just look just like whaaatt? } " You see Clarisse had a crush one this one fellow mortal-" " But he just tricked her into making him a demigod and then your father , lets just say made him a comfty spot in deeps of hell." as Willam finished Moose grabed him and said good night and dragged him while beating the crap out of him outside back to their cabin.

Then while i talkedm to everyone and bid them good night Nico camed in all happy and excited " Brother ! " as i qucily sufficated in his huge he let me go " Feww.. air at last!" as i said that Nico glump his shoulders ' Sorry it's just i handt had another sibiling in ears except for Biannca but she's dead. " as i look all sadi just gave him a smile and he jsu shouted" Horraay!" he then pulled me out of my bed towards the cabin door but then Percy just stood in front of the door " Nico he's staying in here!" as Nico begged Percy to lt me stay in his cabin i went talking to Taylor. " So how long have you been here sis ?" she then turned her head towards me and smiled " About 25 years i was drop off here due to my fucking idiot mortal mom and our dad forgot he had a daughter in 2007 i was claimed at last thats when the second Titan war finally ended and we gota new replacement for Gaea's spot." as she said i look out the windowinto the lake " Who ?" she then urned tto me and whispered in my ear i was completley shocked ut then Percy grabbed my arm and he grabbed Nico's and told him outside " 2 months he could stay with you the others with us ok!" as soon as Nico agreed Percy still was clunching my wrist and soon he brought me inside.

**Percy pov**

As i brought Bryan inside i gues he knew i was going toyell at him as i turned to him i started yelling " REALLY CLARISSE FOR REAL SHE THE DAUGHTER OF ARES GOD OF WAR SHE A BULLY AND I FORBID YOU TO GO OUT WITH HER TOMORROW!" as i finished he ran out the cabin running towards the beach " Percy you faggot!" as Taylor ran pass me then when i decidd to go and say my sorry i head Taylor scream i ran as fast as my legs could for 25 years on earth as a demigod running never gets you tired but when thewhole camp cmes to the beach gasping i saw Taylor on the ground crying and in frot of her Hera has Bryan with a trident piereced through him then i got Ripetide out and went at her she just laughed and used her force to push me back then Zues, Dad , Hades and Hecate ran up to her Zues just slapped her and my Dad just started to cry the Hecate started to cry on Hades shoulder but then Zues and Hera statred to argue " He's strong he will overthrow us one day hemust die! " as Hera said Zues bitch slapped her took her crown and snapped it in half and delcared Hera fired and to live with the errible part of the mortal world as son as that happened Hera's immortality just flew in Bryan and his trident for some reason one just appered when he got attacked and Hera's memory was erased and soon Zues just send her were ever she needs to be then Bryan woke up and picked up the trident "σειρήνα." as i read the side i was completly shocked once every one got back to bed the message was still in my head

_"__η γοργόνα_

_που κάποτε σκοτώνεται θα προσπαθήσουν να πάρουν εκδίκηση και δεν πρέπει ποτέ να χαλιναγωγήσει μια θυσία της σειρήνας που έχει ολοκληρωθεί η σειρήνα δεν θα ξαναφάει κρέας mortsl__!"_

then i soon driffted to sleep...

**Taylor pov**

Percy told me what was on Bryan's trident yes it turns out his whale tail necklace is a trident his birth right or something like tat i got woried about him to but the next thing the entire camp and us saw the Stoll brother's were running off wit both of Clarisse and Bryan's clothese both of them were running after them with steam covering their bodies nobody could see the naked but knew they were running and with their weapons im happy Bryan fixed Clarisse's eletirc spear but his trident was glowing like crazy both of them were running so fast but the Stoll brothers have thier dad's flying shoes but soon Bryan shot a huge lighting bolt at them soon both f them were dragged by both Clarisse and Bryan statrd to beat the crap out of them and finally took their clothes back and changed behind the same rock.

When lunch came by both Bryan and Clarisse were having lunch at the beach so me and Percy are just alone at our table but then Annabeth just came and stoled him from me but when lunch was over i hear Drew scream when we all ran over to see Drew crying when Percyask her waht happened Clarisse and Bryan walked up to us not noticing us they were in robes made out of seaweed and coral when they saw us Moose and Willam with the entire Ares cabin just was about to attack him but then Clarisse stop them. " Guys please dont hurt him ! " but then Percy just walk up to hem and dragged Bryan back to cabin 3.

**Percy pov**

I was furious my brother just had sex with Clarisse but on the second pov Drew did had a crush on him and she was crushed but soon as i walked in Dad, Ares, Hecate just appered with Clarisse by her dad's side he was'nt happy when he ot up to Bryan he was about to strike when Clarisse was in between them " Please dad dont i love him please ! " when she said that her voice was diffent Ares was shocked to she his daughter finally smiling for the first time on a boy she loved but she was hiding her left hand when Ares grabbed her hand we all were shocked " No your getting married to him !" but then she stood up to his face holding Bryan's hand ' Im also pregnate !" the entire cabin was filled with shock.


End file.
